vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evelynn
Summary Swift and lethal, Evelynn is one of the most deadly - and expensive - assassins in all of Runeterra. Able to merge with the shadows at will, she patiently stalks her prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. While Evelynn is clearly not entirely human, and her heritage remains unclear, it is believed that she hails from the Shadow Isles - though her link with that tortured realm remains shrouded in mystery. Evelynn's origins are shrouded in mystery - a mystery she herself helps to perpetuate. What everyone does know about Evelynn, however, is that she is one of the most skilled assassins in Valoran. It is clear upon first meeting her that she is not quite human. Some theorize that she was cursed with a mild form of fantastical vampirism as a child. Supporters of this theory contend that her ability to sap the very life essence of her opponents on (and off) the Fields of Justice, while still being able to tolerate direct sunlight, would account for this belief. There is some evidence that Evelynn originally came from the Shadow Isles - the mysterious island located northwest of Valoran that is eternally blanketed by a thick, unnatural fog. It is thought that the Shadow Isles are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. Evelynn neither confirms nor denies her connection to Shadow Isles. The power brokers of Valoran know that Evelynn's services come at the highest of premiums, and her recent addition to the League of Legends indicates that her ambitions are growing. Her savagery on the Fields of Justice has been so great that new rumors about her origins are now circulating. The most popular one - an abuse of magic as a child morphed her into the hungering beast her opponents see on the battlefield - always makes her smile when hearing it... an act which bares her razor-sharp fangs and teeth. Evelynn now curries favor from League summoners, gaining influence for reasons known only to her. While the nature of her plans- much like almost everything else about her - remains unknown, there's little doubt that those plans are now set on the world stage. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Evelynn, The Widowmaker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Succubus, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, shadow manipulation, arcane magic, spike generation, invisibility Attack Potency: Wall Level+ with Hate Spike, Room Level+ with Agony's Embrace Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Hate Spike Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Magus Stalker's Blade, Sorcerer's Shoes, Liandry's Torment, Rabadon's Deathcap, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Fairly high (One of the most skilled assassins in the world) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Evelynn strikes the opponent with her claws. Shadow Walk: Evelynn enters stealth after being out of combat, regenerating 2% of her missing mana every second and ignoring unit collision while in this state. Entering combat or using an ability ends Shadow Walk. Evelynn can also be seen by nearby enemy champions even when stealthed, though being revealed this way or by true sight does not end Shadow Walk. Hate Spike: Evelynn fires a line of spikes through the nearest enemy in range, dealing magic damage to all enemies in its path. Dark Frenzy: Evelynn cleanses herself of all slows affecting her, gains bonus movement speed for 3 seconds and ignores unit collision for the duration. Dark Frenzy's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Evelynn damages an enemy champion with an ability, and its cooldown is reset on enemy champion takedowns. Ravage: Evelynn slashes her target twice, dealing them physical damage and applying on-hit effects with each slash, and gains bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. Agony's Embrace: Evelynn impales all enemies in target area, dealing them magic damage and slowing them for 2 seconds. Evelynn siphons her victims' pain, shielding herself for up to 6 seconds for every enemy champion hit by Agony's Embrace. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Assassins Category:Magic User Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shadow user Category:Tier 9